


Hello sunshine

by SilvenWolf



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it turned waaaaay too fluffy too quickly, im working on longer stories I swear, sO TAKE SOME WELL NEEDED SAMRY, short oneshot, this was going to be the start to an angsty fic, wow another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvenWolf/pseuds/SilvenWolf
Summary: After Sammy finally cools down and him and Henry become accustomed to each other again, you start missing some well earned affection. Well, what are boyfriends for!





	Hello sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Whee sorry for another really short oneshot, i'm working on longer stuff please don't hurt me. Just take the fluff, it's all I got for now //sobbing

Something was creaking. Very slowly, his mind stirred at the sound. He strained to stay awake, alert, yet sleep always snuck back, sowing his eyes slowly back shut. Ugh he was still so damn tired. After a good 5 minutes of dipping in and out of consciousness his eyes started to actually stay open, letting what dim light there was into his eyes. Senses were coming back online, along with the sudden realization of how bad his body ached from the wooden floor.

“ugh,” he mumbled under his breath, shifting sluggishly. But the room was such a pleasant darkness and he was wrapped up in something, lulling him ever so slightly back into the depths of rest. Then something shifted back. He felt it move around his sides and right in front of him. Lights way too bright suddenly filled his retinas causing his eyes to instinctively close shut, his head reeling back as his body physically retracted at the light. He jumped a bit when the weight on his side moved again then was taken away as if it had been lifted off him and quickly he opened his eyes again, ready to attack whatever it was.

Immediately the sound of a familiar snort caused his face to warm up with embarrassment.

“I didn't mean to scare you! Damn you looked to cute curled up like that too.”

Of course, he had forgotten. Sammy.

Henry groaned, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his eyes furiously. He whined slightly when he ran a hand lazily through his hair for it only to get caught up in something wet and thick. “Great! You got ink in my hair,” Henry cried, lifting his arm to inspect his side in which he originally felt something resting on, “Yep, and even my shirt.” 

“Hey, I wasn't the one who while half asleep decided to burying his face in my chest,” Sammy retaliated, “What was I supposed to do? Wake you up? Not wrap my arm around you like a good boyfriend.”

“Good boy friends dont ruin each others favorites shirts,” Henry looked down at the his tattered vest, grimacing, “and only shirt for that matter.” 

“At least you have a shirt,” the ink monster grumbled, searching the room for where the heck he put his mask. 

Henry gave him a curious glance before sighing, cupping his head lazily in his hands. “Ya know you don't have to wear that mask anymore, why even wear it after you got over...that.”

Sammy paused, search freezing temporary as if he was caught off guard. There was a moment of silence then Sammy glanced over at Henry, his body language gave off an impression that he was reluctant to admit the reason. “I, I just am self conscious about my face I guess. Or should I say, my non existent face,” He laughed dryly, attention falling back to the ground. “I’ve become too familiar with that mask, so used to it that without it I feel as though a part of me is missing.”

Henry said nothing, just sat and looked pensive for awhile. When Sammy got no reply he simply sighed, going back to his search but he was dragged out of his task once again. He was spun around, warm strong hands then cupped his cheeks. He was face to face with Henry and had to repress both a yelp and a purr at Henry's touch. The ink creature gave a weird squeaking noise when Henry closed the distance between their two faces, nuzzling his nose into Sammy’s affectionately with a wide dorky smile plastered on his face.

“A-Ay! What the heck are you doing?” Sammy stuttered out, completely taken aback.

“Well you have no mouth to kiss so Eskimo kisses are the best I can do,” Henry hummed before sneezing. Sammy tried his best not to laugh at seeing the tip of Henry's nose covered in dark ink which he was already trying his best to wipe off. He then burst out with laughter once Henry's attempts at getting the ink off did nothing more but smudge it everywhere.

“I- wow you never cease to amaze me!” Sammy wheezed, laughter still rising up into his chest.

“You and your cursed kissable face,” Henry pouted, mumbling like an upset five year old which did nothing but make Sammy laugh even harder.

Sammy’s eyes finally locked onto the familiar shape of his mask. Comfortably, he put in on, brushing down his overalls before placing his hands on his hips with a content huff. “Up and ready to work sunshine?”

Henry, who was already ready raised his eyebrow, “Thank you my songbird but I would like to remind you who the actual morning person is in this relationship. I should be the one asking you that question.”

Sammy stood there silently before deflating, letting out a tired yawn, “Okay fair enough but shut up, I never had an army general breathing down my neck everyday at 6am.”

Henry couldn't help but giggle as he made his way to the rooms door, “You had your dad though that I know from personal experience was a piece of work. But if we are wanting to fix you up, you better be up and ready at it. I can't do it alone.”

The ink creature couldn't help but just stare at Henry as he walked out of the room. ‘What did I do to deserve this man?’.


End file.
